There has been known an automatic eye refractive power measuring apparatus for projecting a measuring target image to the retina of an eye under test by using infrared light as invisible light and automatically measuring the focussing state of the measuring target image. In this type of automatic eye refractive power measuring apparatus, the anterior portion of the eye under test is collimated by a television monitor, etc. in order to position the eye under test.
In the conventional automatic eye refractive power measuring apparatus, the measuring target image is projected on an opto-electric element for detecting only focussing state and no means is provided for a tester himself to observe the measuring target image directly.
Therefore, in the conventional automatic eye refractive power measuring apparatus, even when an adverse affection is exerted on the measuring target image by reflection of the cornea and crystal body, or by reflection light reflected on the eyelashes and eyelid, the tester himself cannot recognize it. Accordingly, the test result lacks dependability. Also, even when accommodation is acted on the eye under test, it is required to be judged from the result of the measurement. Therefore, in order to increase dependability, a high eyesight art of the tester himself is required.